


Blood Brothers

by halebarnes, StarkRogers135



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Bloodlust, Crowley Being an Asshole, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Demons, Evil Sam Winchester, First Blade, M/M, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, deanmon, supernatural season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halebarnes/pseuds/halebarnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off season 10 episode 2 of Supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Demons Walk Into a Bar

Knowing his brother couldn't have just gotten up and walked out because he was dead, Sam had a hunch that Crowley had _something_ to do with it. "Crowley, you take whatever demon you have inside of him and get it _out_." He growled.

"I can't take anything out of him if there's nothing _to_ take out, Moose." Crowley rolled his eyes from where he was at in the middle of the demon trap.

"What are you talking about?" Sam frowned, going over every possibility but coming up empty.

"Have you ever thought about what the Mark did to him? Hmm?" Crowley crossed his arms.

"It wouldn't have turned him into a demon, would it?" Sam narrowed his eyes slightly in thought then realization came across his face. "So, it's not one of yours?"

"Ding ding ding," Crowley grinned. "Can I go now?" he asked.

"No. You're staying right there until we get Dean back to normal." Sam nodded a little before turning and leaving.

"How do you plan on doing that, Moose?" Crowley called. The kid was an idiot.

Sam stopped and sighed, "I dunno, but I'll figure something out unless you have any ideas."

Crowley was silent for a moment before he grinned. "Good luck even _finding_ him." he chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll be pretty easy to find. He's probably in a bar as usual." Sam shrugged.

"Or perhaps he's out killing to satisfy himself." Crowley said.

"Then I'll just pick up his trail." Sam replied.

"Good luck, Moose." Crowley said.

"Yeah." Sam rolled his eyes then shut the door.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was sitting in an empty bar, playing the piano. He pulled the First Blade out and made a deep cut in his hand with it, his eyes flicking to black, watching the cut quickly heal and close up. He blinked again when he heard footsteps. "Heya, Sam." Dean said without looking up.

"Dean." Sam sighed in sort of relief, seeing his brother for the first time since he watched him die.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, downing his shot glass of whiskey.

"I've come to get you back. Whatever the hell happened, we'll fix it." Sam watched Dean put down the empty glass.

"We will?" Dean asked gruffly, standing up and picked the Blade up, along with the empty shot glass. "Sammy, if I wanted to be fixed, I would've begged you to help me. Notice how I haven't come crawling back to you."

"Yeah, but I've come to you and I'm going to do everything I can to help you even if you don't want it." Sam backed away slightly, but not very far.

Dean chuckled and walked over to the bar, pouring himself another drink. "That is so cute," Dean said. "I've come to take you home." Dean mocked Sam.

Sam frowned at Dean's mocking and shook his head a little. "Look. I know you don't want this. You never would have wanted this, but the Mark has twisted your thoughts."

"You don't know what I want, Sam," Dean said roughly, downing his whiskey again. "Don't even try to play that card on me. I like this. It feels good." he grinned.

"You've been corrupted. You're not thinking straight, Dean." Sam sighed heavily.

"Oh, I'm thinking straight. And I'm doing all I can not to rip your throat out," Dean growled. "With my teeth."

Sam shook his head then pulled out the demon handcuffs. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Dean snickered. "How do you know those will work?" Dean asked, a bit of mockery in his voice.

"There's one way to find out." Sam shrugged.

"That's adorable." Dean said, picking up the First Blade again.

Sam walked towards Dean with the cuffs in hand, watching him warily.

Dean hummed to himself, dragging the Blade across his skin. He didn't even flinch. Dean smirked softly when he saw Sam stop and tense up. "What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean murmured, glancing up with black eyes. "I thought demon blood didn't affect you anymore?"

"It doesn't." Sam gritted his teeth, the metallic scent of blood hitting him in the face. Anyone else wouldn't have been able to smell it like he could. He shook his head, swallowing and glared at his brother.

Dean chuckled again. "You seem pretty affected by it, though." he smirked.

"Dean, stop." Sam frowned, glancing down at the blood dripping onto the floor from Dean's arm.

Dean smiled, eyes still black. "Why should I?" he asked. "Is it irresistible? Is it calling for you?"

"The sound of your blood pumping is too loud." Sam shook his head, shutting his eyes and tried to not think about it or drown out the sound.

Dean hummed still. "Don't hurt yourself," he said. "I know you want it."

"Well, you're wrong. I've told you I'm done." Sam opened his eyes to look at Dean.

"Aww...little Sammy is all grown up." Dean smirked.

"Shut up." Sam tried looking at his brother again, but couldn't take his eyes off the blood.

Dean drew the Blade on the same exact spot, no sign of pain on his face, as he made the cut even deeper and made more blood gush out.

Sam swallowed and walked forward hesitantly, not knowing if Dean was going to use this against him to kill him.

Dean smiled, keeping his black eyes on Sam.

Sam walked over until he was standing right in front of Dean. He took one last look at the blood before lifting Dean and putting him on the bar, moving to stand between the demon's legs.

Dean blinked, emerald green eyes showing again. Dean sat on the First Blade so Sam couldn't get it.

Sam looked down at the blood still running down Dean's arm then connected his mouth to the cut, starting to drink the blood rushing from it.

Dean smiled, blinking his eyes back to black and ran his fingers through Sam's messy brown hair. "See? That wasn't hard..." he purred.

Sam grunted in response, leaning slightly into the touch of Dean's hand through his hair. He felt the blood course through him the more he drank. It made him feel more powerful and stronger as he grip his brother's arm tighter in his hands.

Dean looked at the demon cuffs and picked them up, throwing them somewhere in the bar. They didn't need those stupid things anymore.

After a moment, Sam pulled away and licked the blood off his lips and looked Dean, eyes turned to black now.

Dean smiled, allowing his body to self heal the deep cut he made. "Now that didn't hurt, did it?" he murmured lowly.

Sam shook his head a little, blinking once for his eyes to go back to their hazel color.

Dean smiled and did the same. "Told you." he said.

"You're a jerk." Sam frowned a little.

"Why?" Dean asked, tipping his head to the side.

"The 'told you so' attitude." Sam replied.

"I've always been like this, Sammy." Dean said.

"Like I said. Jerk." Sam teased lightly.

"Bitch." Dean grinned, eyes going black.


	2. Black Eyes

Dean was was leading Sam out of the bar when he was suddenly pinned to the wall by Sam's strength. "What the hell, Sam?" Dean snarled, eyes burning black into Sam's hazel eyes. Dean growled when he saw the demon cuffs, struggling to pull away.

Sam used all his strength to hold Dean down, quickly grabbing out an already open flask and splashing Holy Water on his brother, hearing the demon scream. He took that moment to tighten the cuffs on Dean's wrists, tightening them a little more when Dean struggled. "Dean, stop! It's over!"

Dean growled, staring up at Sam with absolute anger in his eyes that turned back to green, a couple drops of Holy Water running down his face. He grunted as he was pushed into the back to the Impala, seeing Crowley appear before Sam.

Sam sighed, narrowing his eyes at Crowley. "If I ever see you again, I swear..."

"Yes, yes. I know, Samantha," Crowley said, taking the First Blade and putting it in his coat pocket. "Nobody likes a tease."

"Just...bury that thing or do something with it." Sam rolled his eyes then got into the Impala.

Crowley put the First Blade in his jacket before he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Dean didn't even seem a little bothered by how dirty the Impala was. Hell, Dean was the one driving it for six months and the car was dirty on the outside and inside.

Sam started driving and moved some trash around, out of his way. "It's a dump." He grimaced.

Dean looked at the tall man in the front. "It's just a car, Sam." he said.

"Just a...car." Sam raised his eyebrows, glancing up into the rear view mirror to look at Dean. "Wow. You really have gone dark side."

Dean chuckled. "You have no idea," he said. "Y'know, I like this. I like the feeling of being free. I killed a man for Crowley. Didn't give him no mercy."

"Doesn't surprise me." Sam frowned, facing the road again.

"What I'm going to do to you, Sammy?" Dean smiled, noticing Sam's expression. "That's not going to be mercy. Nothing close to it. And it's not just going to be feeding you my blood..." Dean said dangerously.

"Yeah? Well, I can tell you it's not happening again. I'll locked myself up or something. 'M not giving in again." Sam's voice shook, thumbs drumming on the steering wheel.

Dean grinned. "What? And let me roam the bunker?" he murmured.

"No. I'd figure out somethin'." Sam grumbled, keeping his eyes on the road.

Dean rolled his eyes. "How long before you cave in?" he said.

Sam sighed, shaking his head and keeping his mouth shut until they got to the bunker.

"C'mon, Sam," Dean hummed. "I know you're just starving. I know what demon blood does to you..."

"Really? I don't think you do. You've never had it before. It's worse than you think." Sam narrowed his eyes.

Dean smiled, looking at Sam. "C'mon, Sammy," Dean cooed. "Have a little bit..."

"Already did." He glanced up into the rear view mirror then looked back at the road.

"Have some more..." Dean purred.

"Quick question. Why do you care about how it affects me?" Sam tilted his head, glancing up once more.

"Because I want us to rule Hell together." Dean smiled darkly.

"You think you can overthrow Crowley?" Sam huffed out a laugh. "Good luck with that."

"Oh, I know that I can overthrow Crowley." Dean growled.

"How?" He sighed.

"I have my ways, Moose..." Dean chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes at the name and slowed the car as they pulled into the garage. He shut the car off and got out, going to the back door and opening it. He pulled Dean out and tilted his head a little at the look Dean was giving him.

"C'mon, Sammy," Dean hummed. "I just know that you can smell my pumping blood, just...calling out to you..."

Sam looked Dean over once before shutting the Impala door and pushing Dean inside.

"Oh, c'mon..." Dean said. "Don't be that way." Dean said.

Sam sighed then clenched his jaw as Dean's eyes turned black, the sound of the blood rushing filling his ears again. He inhaled sharply and stopped walking.

Dean chuckled darkly. "You gonna uncuff me, baby?" he purred.

Sam pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the cuffs, letting them drop to the floor.

Dean smiled. "Knew that you couldn't resist..." Dean chuckled lowly, eyes still black. Dean watched Sam pull the knife out of his jeans. "What say we take this to the bed or somewhere more comfortable, hmm?" Dean asked, stroking Sam's hair.

Sam nodded a little, eyes growing dark from want. He let Dean pull him into one of the bedrooms then Sam pushed Dean back on the bed, crawling on top of him after he had settled. Sam held up the knife, turning it in his hand and looking at Dean.

"Go on, baby," Dean whispered. "Drink your fill..." he smiled heartlessly.

Sam rested the blade against Dean's forearm and dragged it across the skin, watching the blood start pouring out. He put the knife aside and leaned down, closing his mouth over the wound and drinking the blood.

Dean grinned. "Atta boy, Sammy..." Dean said softly, stroking Sam's long hair. "There you go. Now you don't have to keep starving yourself..."

Sam made a sound of agreement and leaned into the touch of Dean's hand through his hair, relaxing. He groaned and gripped Dean's arm a little tighter, drinking as much as he could.

Dean stroked Sam's head, looking down at him when Sam pulled away. "Y'done, babe?" Dean hummed.

Sam nodded with a sigh and licked the rest of the blood off his lips before laying down on his stomach, turning his head to look at his brother.

Dean smiled and blinked, tipping his head to the side, his eyes going back to their green color. "What, Sammy?" Dean murmured.

"'M kinda tired." Sam frowned.

Dean gently pulled Sam up so the man's head was laying on his chest. "It'll do that to you..." Dean soothed.

Sam nestled closer and pressed his face into Dean's chest, relaxing again. "'M gonna sleep." He mumbled, feeling Dean's hand through his hair again. "Hauling your ass around all day made me tired." He grumbled.

Dean chuckled deeply. "I can only imagine." he teased, soothingly rubbing Sam's back.

Sam smiled, closing his eyes. "Uh-huh." He replied before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Temptation

Sam tilted his head, looking at Crowley. "I thought I told you that if I ever saw you again, you're dead." He clenches his jaw.

"Just checking up on your little demon brother, Moose." Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Why do you care? You turned him over." Sam raised an eyebrow, fingers twitching on the demon blade at his belt.

"Oh, please," Crowley sighed. "I know what he's been doing to you, Sam."

"He isn't doing anything to me." Sam shook his head.

"Really?" Crowley murmured. He suddenly had an open vial of Dean's blood. He watched Sam stiffen, knowing that the demon blood affected him.

"What're you doing with that?" Sam glanced at the blood then looked at Crowley.

"He's given you his blood and wants you and him to overthrow me and Hell." Crowley said.

"That didn't answer my question." Sam frowned.

Crowley shrugged. "I'm not going to do anything with it." he murmured, dropping the vial and stepped out of the way so the blood didn't get on his clothes as it shattered.

Sam looked down at the blood, pupils growing larger. He blinked and looked up at Crowley, narrowing his eyes.

"He's changed your mind, Sam," Crowley said slowly. "He's trying to get enough of his blood in you so become what he has become."

"I'm not going to become a demon, Crowley." He replied roughly.

"With the way he's feeding you, don't be so sure..." Crowley murmured. He sighed when he heard Dean. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Moose." Crowley snapped his fingers and the mess was cleaned and he was gone.

Sam rolled his eyes then turned around, facing Dean. "Hey."

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said softly. "Did something break? I thought I heard glass break." Dean murmured, kissing Sam's cheek.

"Yeah. I just dropped something. It's picked up though." Sam nodded with a brief smile before walking away towards the kitchen to grab a beer.

Dean frowned, following Sam. "You're not lying to me, are you, Sam?" Dean asked slowly.

"What? No. Why would I do that? Don't have a reason to." Sam shook his head, turning around, setting his beer on the counter.

Dean growled quietly, roughly turning the taller man around before he could sit, eyes flicking to black. "Don't lie to me, Sam." he said darkly.

Sam clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes. "Get. Off." He growled, glaring at his brother.

"Then tell me the truth." Dean growled lowly.

"Nothing. Happened." Sam said firmly.

Dean growled quietly again before shoving Sam against the counter and pulling away, his eyes dissolving back to green. "Fine." he said darkly.

"You got a problem?" Sam raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. "Because if so, then say it."

"No. I'm fine." Dean said quietly.

"Then get off my fucking back." Sam straightened and left to his room, leaving his unopened beer on the counter.

Dean grunted when Sam shoved past him, glaring at the man. He grabbed the beer and opened it.

Sam slammed his door shut then sat down with a sigh, leaning forehead to rest his elbows on the desk, putting his head in his hands.

Dean drank the beer before putting the empty bottle on the coffee table, sighing quietly. Dean was going to give Sam time.

~~~~~~

Dean laid in his own bed, dragging a normal knife against his palm, eyes black, since he didn't have the First Blade.

Sam felt the need for more blood, but kept himself in his room, away from Dean as what Crowley said started getting to him. He sat in the chair at his desk, leg bouncing up and down, his hands shaking.

Dean watched his body heal itself before dragging the knife down his arm. He could just barely hear a faint whimper from Sam in the room across from his own.

Sam tilted his head, looking at the door, smelling the blood coming from Dean's room. He shook his head and groaned, putting his head in his hands.

Dean chucked softly. Eventually, Sam would need it or else he'd starve himself. Once the injury healed, Dean did it again, the smell stronger. "C'mon, Sammy," Dean said. "You can't starve yourself."

"I've done it before!" Sam yelled, swallowing. "I can do it again!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Deanasaid. "If your remember correctly, you were going insane. Remember how fun that was? Seeing Yellow Eyes?" Dean smiled softly.

"I got through it." Sam gritted his teeth.

"You're actually willing to stay in there for a week when there's demon juice out here? I know you can't fight it. I know you need it, Sammy..." Dean purred.

"Well, I don't want it." Sam sighed.

"Oh, but I know that you do, Sam. You're _craving_ my blood," Dean said. "Feeling it run down your throat, make you feel strong... All that you've ever wanted."

"You just want me to turn into a demon." Sam finally confessed, looking up when he heard a silence. "Right?" He raised his voice.

"Did Crowley put that crap in your head?" Dean deadpanned. "I don't want you to be anything except my brother who rules Hell with me."

"He was right before, why wouldn't he be now?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"He wants you to turn against me." Dean stated, shifting so that he was laying down on his bed. Dean made another cut in the same spot, hearing Sam whine from the smell.

"Will you _stop_ doing that?!" Sam growled.

Dean chucked. "Aww...poor Sammy-boy is caving in. How cute." Dean said.

Sam shook his head, glaring at the door.

Dean smirked. "C'mon. Doors unlocked and you're getting Grade A demon juice."

"You want me to have it so bad...why don't you come in here?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Door's locked, numnuts." Dean said, healing himself and had his eyes go back to green.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at the door, moving his fingers a little, unlocking the door. Whatever demon blood he still had in him from the other day was still working.

Dean hummed and got up, going to Sam's room, slowly shutting the door behind himself.

Sam glanced up at Dean, "Why do you want me to do this so much?"

"I can't be the only one ruling Hell and having all the fun, can I?" Dean asked gently, bringing the knife to his arm.

"You can't just do it by yourself?" Sam tilted his head.

Dean smiled innocently. "Where's the fun in ruling alone?" Dean asked, dragging the knife down his arm again.

Sam watched as Dean walked over. He looked at Dean then at the blood, pulling the demon into his lap.

Dean smiled, eyes, going black and soulless, straddling the younger man's lap, seeing his eyes dilate in need.

Sam swallowed and couldn't fight it any longer. He's never going to fight this again. He _needed_ it and badly. He leaned forward and closed his mouth over the cut, drinking the blood pouring from it.

Dean hummed softly, stroking Sam's long hair. "Good boy, Sammy..." he murmured lowly.

Sam hummed and placed a hand on Dean's hip, gripping it and pulling him closer as he let go of the demon's arm.

Dean sucked in a breath when he ground against Sam. "Shit..." he breathed.

Sam smirked a little, tilting his head and raising his eyebrow. "What's the matter?" He teased.

"Nothing." Dean huffed, cutting into his arm again.

"You sure about that?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded, nudging his arm towards Sam's mouth.

Sam leaned forward and started drinking the blood again, moving a hand up Dean's thigh.

Dean grunted, closing his black eyes, gently gripping Sam's hair with his free hand, biting his bottom lip and canted his hips forward.

Sam chuckled lowly, feeling the blood coursing down his throat, gently gripping Dean's hardness in his large hand that wasn't holding Dean's arm.

Dean let out a soft moan, panting and bucking his hips up into Sam's touch. "Shit, Sammy..." he keened, feeling Sam palming him through his jeans.

Sam pulled away, blood on his teeth and around his mouth, some running down his chin, as he gazed up at Dean.

Just the sight alone made Dean choke on a moan, making him come in his pants, his grip on Sam's hair loosening. He didn't know what it was, but seeing Sam with Dean's blood on his teeth and mouth, showing that Dean _owned_ Sam, turned him on.

Sam grinned, tilting his head a little. "So, about that Hell?" He hummed. "Should we kill Crowley or keep him alive long enough to show him we took over?"

It took a moment for Dean to even _think_ about a response since he was coming down from his high. "We should keep him alive." Dean finally said, petting Sam's messy hair, his body healing itself and his eyes going back to their beautiful green.

Sam nodded, leaning into the touch slightly. "Uh-huh." He smiled.

"Maybe...lock him up...force him to watch how we shape and form our new Hell..." Dean hummed softly.

"How would we form it?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "What would it look like?"

"Better than it is now, of course..." Dean said.

"Possibly more order?" He asked.

Dean grinned. "Exactly."

Sam grinned back, "Good."

"All we need to do now is find Crowley," Dean said. "That shouldn't be too terribly difficult."

"All I have to do is summon him and act like I need his help. You can do whatever after that." Sam nodded a little.

"Perfect..." Dean smiled, brushing his lips against Sam's blood-stained ones before pulling away.

"You're a fucking tease." Sam narrowed his eyes.

Dean chuckled, straddling Sam even more. "What?" Dean smiled darkly, his eyes flicking to black. "What do you want, baby?"

"I don't know." Sam shrugged. "What do you want?"

Dean chucked softly and shoved Sam against the bed, flat on his back, suddenly pushing their mouths together, groaning at the taste of his own blood.

Sam smirked and moved his hands up Dean's sides, kissing him.

Dean rolled his hips, gripping Sam's hair, panting roughly. He pulled off Sam's mouth, hearing a soft whine from Sam, though he quickly started to nip and bite at Sam's neck.

Sam tilted his head back and moaned softly, pulling Dean closer and gripping his brother's blond hair.

Dean chucked lowly, biting and suckling love bites into Sam's perfectly tanned skin, drawing some blood and lapped it up with a human, groaning when Sam gripped his hair.

Sam groaned as Dean made the bites along his neck and rolled his hips, pulling up Dean's shirt until it was over his head then tossed it to the side.

Dean gasped when Sam rolled his hips, the demon letting out a throaty moan, instinctively bucking against the younger man. "Sam..." he breathed. "Fuck..."

They went at it for at least twenty minutes, finishing one another off, before they felt exhausted and tired, Dean and Sam both shirtless. Dean was gently stroking Sam's dark hair, Sam's head on his chest that was radiating warmth.

Sam sighed against Dean's chest and moved closer, tucking his head under Dean's chin.

"My favorite thing about us is that we can make love and nobody has to know." Dean smiled softly, eyes green again.

"Right. No old motel rooms with thin walls." Sam smiled, looking up at Dean.

"Here we can _scream_ and make as much noise as we want..." Dean murmured, closing his eyes and laying his head on Sam's.

Sam hummed and nodded.

Dean kissed Sam's hair before falling asleep.


	4. Kings of Hell

Dean sat on the couch, sipping on a beer, waiting for Sam to get out of the shower. He had a knife in his lap so that Sam could drink his cravings for the morning. Today is when they'd go after Crowley and Dean needed to have Sam as strong as possible if they were going to rule Hell together.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom in sweatpants and a t-shirt, making his way to the living room. He raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the knife in Dean's lap, tilting his head. "You seem pretty relaxed." He nodded at how Dean was slouched in the couch and casually sipping on his beer.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked gently. "After all, we're going after Crowley today, right?" Dean murmured. He leaned order to put the beer on the coffee table in front of him. "You hungry, Sammy?" Dean smiled, twirling the knife delicately in his hands. He looked up, watching Sam.

"True." Sam nodded. He looked at the knife, eyes following it. "A little." He walked over and took the knife from Dean's hand, fingers lingering on the other's for a moment.

Dean watched his brother curiously, humming to himself, and relaxing against the couch. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothin'." Sam shook his head before straddling Dean's lap, trailing the tip of the knife lightly across the demon's collar bone.

Dean closed his eyes, tipping his head back. "Careful there, Sammy..." Dean whispered lowly.

"Why?" Sam raised an eyebrow, reaching his free hand up to tangle it through Dean's short hair.

"Meaning watch where you aim that," he murmured. "Wouldn't want to slice my neck, now would you?" Dean opened his eyes, black filling green.

"Nope. 'Nd I'm always careful." Sam muttered, eyes watching blood seeped out of the cut he was making on Dean's collar. He leaned down and closed his mouth around it, sucking lightly and drinking the blood.

Dean groaned softly, closing his eyes. He rolled his hips slightly, huffing a bit at the friction.

Sam smirked and gripped Dean's hip with his hand, pinning him to the couch. He hummed a sound of disapproval before pulling back, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. "Stop moving."

Dean keened lowly, opening his eyes to look at Sam with black and soulless eyes again, though he still nodded. "O-Okay..." he said breathlessly.

Sam grinned, blood staining his teeth. He watched Dean squirm at that as his eyes grew dark, slowly turning black. "Good." Sam blinked, eyes going from black to hazel. As the cut healed, Sam put the knife on the couch beside Dean and stood, grabbing up Dean's beer and walked away.

"Seriously?" Dean grumbled. "You can't leave me like this, bitch..." he keened, pressing his hand on himself.

"Yes, I can." Sam leaned against the table. "Jerk." He huffed.

"'sides," he grumbled, "you didn't even have that much..." Dean said.

"I said a little. I'm fine for now." He nodded. "So, we got a plan?" Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes and stood, putting the knife down on the table. "Well..." he hummed thoughtful, "you could summon Crowley and say that you need help with something, I don't care what, and then we can go from there. Unless you have another idea."

Sam sighed, shaking his head. "I don't. It could work. You know what might work better though? I can starve myself from the blood and ask him how I stop. It would be more convincing than just asking him."

Dean frowned, walking up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around him. "You said that you wouldn't starve yourself..." Dean whispered.

"I did." He nodded. "This'll be the last time. If it's not convincing, he'll know it's a trick. You know that. Crowley isn't exactly dumb, Dean."

"I know that, Sammy." Dean sighed softly, kissing Sam's hair.

"Okay then." Sam turned his head to look at his brother. "That's what we'll do."

Dean nodded. "Ok," Dean murmured. "While we're at it, we need to find out where Crowley put the First Blade at." Dean added.

"Yeah. He probably hid somewhere. Hopefully not in another body." Sam made a face then rolled his eyes.

"That wouldn't be a problem for me," Dean shrugged, eyes flicking black. "Not like I haven't killed anyone before." he murmured.

"I'm talking about one that's already dead." Sam sighed. "You're not killing anyone unless necessary."

"Right..." Dean murmured quietly.

"You're upset." Sam frowned, turning around and looked at Dean.

"No, I'm not," Dean huffed. "Summon Crowley or something." Dean mumbled.

"I will." He sighed.

After a few hours, Sam felt the withdrawal. He was shaking and looking pale. He walked to the dungeon and summoned Crowley.

Crowley appeared when Sam finished the ritual. "Moose," he said. "You look mighty dreadful."

"How do I stop?" Sam's voice shook. "What do I do?"

Crowley couldn't go anywhere because he was in the Devils Trap. "Have you ever tried making him human again?" Crowley said.

"Didn't work." He shook his head.

Crowley looked at him. "I'm not stupid, Moose," he said. "I know you didn't try."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, you expect him to do it willingly? I'm not fighting him, Crowley."

"And that's your problem," Crowley said slowly. "You love your Squirrel too much."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "I also wanna know where you hid the First Blade? I need to know if it's out of Dean's reach."

"Why would I tell you anything, Samantha?" Crowley asked. "You're just going to crawl back to Dean and tell him everything."

"Do you honestly think I would tell him? You know what he does when he has it." Sam gritted his teeth.

"He's just going to kill me with it." Crowley huffed.

"Yeah and anyone else who makes him angry." He frowned.

Suddenly, the sound of doors, that lead to going outside, locking echoed throughout the bunker followed by the rumble of the Impala.

"No stopping him now, Moose." Crowley frowned.

"Dammit." Sam rushed out of the room and got to the garage by the time Dean left. He sighed heavily and went back inside, glaring at Crowley.

"What're you looking at me like that for?" Crowley asked. "I didn't do anything."

"You not gonna tell me how to stop?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"How can I?" Crowley murmured. "He's locked us in to this crummy place."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm guessing the little 'how do I stop' charade isn't working."

Crowley scoffed. "I never even bought it, you idiot." he said.

After about three hours, the purr of the Impala was heard again. Dean had the First Blade in his possession again.

Sam straightened at the sound of the Impala and walked out to the garage. "Really? You just run off like that? Nice going about the plan, Dean!"

Dean knew that Sam was always scared when he had the First Blade in his hand. He took it out of the waistband of his jeans, looking up at his tense brother. "Crowley never even bought it," he murmured lowly. "We both knew how it would play out, Sammy."

Sam took a step back, glancing down at the Blade. "We still could have worked something else out. Good heads up, by the way." He narrowed his eyes angrily at Dean before going back inside and standing in front of Crowley.

Dean rolled his eyes and put the Blade back in the waistband of his jeans before walking inside with Sam.

Sam looked at Crowley then at Dean.

"Heya, Crowley," Dean smiled darkly, twirling the First Blade in his hand. "How's life not ruling Hell?"

"I rule it. I could do better if I wasn't stuck in this." Crowley nodded.

Dean laughed. "You're not going to be ruling Hell anymore," he smirked. "Oh...and you should've done a better job at hiding the Blade."

"I did what I could." He shrugged. "And why? You two bone heads are going to take over?" Crowley raised an eyebrow.

Dean nodded. "But of course." he smirked.

"You're going to do a shit job of it. You two can't even keep each other in check! How do you expect to keep all of Hell?!" Crowley raised his voice.

"We'll do hell of a better job than you." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Doubt it." Crowley scoffed.

"Don't test your luck, Crowley." Dean said roughly, pointing the Blade at Crowley.

"You don't want to kill me because you want to make me watch you try to take over." He shook his head slowly.

"You don't know how badly I want to kill you," Dean growled, eyes black."Nice and slow. In fact, I want to make you suffer." he said lowly.

"Dean." Sam spoke, frowning.

Crowley raised an eyebrow, "I know that, but it's not your plan."

Dean ignored Sam. "You don't know my plans, Crowley," Dean said. "What's saying I won't kill you now?"

Dean ignored Sam. "You don't know my plans, Crowley," Dean said. "What's saying I won't kill you now?"

Dean growled quietly again. They weren't getting anywhere. Dean turned and walked out of the dungeon.

Sam shot Crowley a glare before following. "You got a plan or something?"

"Yeah. Take over Hell." Dean mumbled. There was always a personality change when Dean had the Blade in his possession.

"You had a better plan than that before. Just...give me the Blade until we do." Sam held out his hand, looking at Dean expectantly.

Dean glared at his brother angrily. "There's no way in Hell in giving you this." Dean growled threateningly, seeing Sam take a step backwards.

Sam put his hand back down by his side and frowned, "You're being ridiculous and you change whenever you have that damn thing!"

"So what?" Dean scowled, rolling his eyes. "I really don't care. Now are you going to help me get us to Hell or not?"

"Yeah." Sam sighed. "I'll help you."

"That's what I thought," Dean said, going to the kitchen and grabbing a bowl before turning to Sam. "Get some of his blood." Dean murmured.

"Fine." Sam clenched his jaw, grabbing the bowl and going to the dungeon.

Dean leaned against the counter, looking at the First Blade in his hand. He dragged it down his arm, eyes black, and suddenly heard Sam sharply inhale from the smell of his blood. Dean looked over at Sam, seeing the younger male's hands shaking. "Careful," he said quietly. "Wouldn't want to drop that."

Sam set the bowl on the counter and stepped back from it, watching Dean. "How do we do this?"

Dean let his body heal itself before his eyes were back to the green they once were. "Why don't you go entertain Crowley while I have a little chit-chat with our new followers down in Hell?" Dean smiled.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked back to the dungeon, sighing.

Dean spoke in Latin, his eyes black, the bowl of blood spinning slowly within the bowl. "This is Dean Winchester. Crowley is no longer your King. You only respond to the Winchester's now. We are your new Kings."


End file.
